projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Solid Snake
__TOC__ General Solid Snake (real name David, often referred to as just Snake) is the main protagonist in Konami's Metal Gear ''series, created by Hideo Kojima. Snake is a former spy, mercenary and special operations soldier affiliated with the elite black ops unit FOXHOUND. He is a clone created in the vein of the legendary soldier Big Boss, his "father". He is assigned (usually solo) tasks to destroy an nuclear weapon-armed bipedal mecha known as the Metal Gear, aided only via radio by other agents and commanding officers. Snake is easily recognizable by his affinity for hiding in cardboard boxes as a stealth tactic. He uses a variety of firearms, gadgets and explosives, but is restricted to the latter in Super Smash Bros. Changes from ''Brawl to Crusade *Damage and knockback on several normal moves has been reduced, most notably Jab, Forward Tilt, and Up Tilt. *Grenades can no longer be shield-dropped or crouch-dropped. Crouching or shielding causes Snake to hold the grenade like a normal item. *Grenades take less time to explode. *Cypher cannot be canceled as early but has additional Super Armor. *Snake is now lighter relative to other characters. In Brawl, he was the third-heaviest, behind only Bowser and Donkey Kong. In SSBC, he is slightly heavier than Samus, but considerably lighter than Porky and Weegee and somewhat lighter than Donkey Kong. When more heavyweight characters are added, Snake's ranking will be much lower than it was in Brawl. *Snake can now L-cancel all aerial attacks, improving his air game. *Down Smash is noticeably stronger, and Snake now says, "There!" when it is fully charged. Attributes Snake was famously considered one of the top fighters in Brawl due to his amazing set of basic attributes (high attack power in both damage and knockback, high weight, and good range and speed on most attacks) combined with a set of very effective stage control tools in his Special moves. Snake could dominate many fights due to his versatility - he could win the fight in close quarters or at a distance. However powerful he was in the Wii Smash installment, Crusade has been less generous to Snake this time around, but Snake still retains many attributes that made him formidable in Brawl. Snake relies on projectiles and traps to zone enemies out. Snake can use his Grenades to great effect when zoning, especially at a long distance, such as the start of a match at Final Destination. By holding B, then releasing while holding back, forward, or no direction, Snake can aim the grenades to land in different spots, enhancing his zoning. He can also plant mines using his Down Smash and C4's using his Down Special to control the floor space of a stage. Snake's Nikita (Side Special) is also useful for edge-guarding, but it's fairly easy to avoid, especially on-stage. Snake's zoning strategy works well on characters who do not have projectiles of their own or reflectors, but characters with better mid-range zoning can outplay Snake. Snake is, fortunately, gifted with solid ground normal attacks. His Jab and Forward Tilt deal above-average damage and have very quick startup, making them good for up-close encounters. His Up Tilt is also quite quick and a potent KO move, though it has been obviously nerfed since Brawl. His Down Tilt is also quite long-ranged, and his Dash Attack comes out quickly and can be canceled into an Up Smash (much like the Dash Attack-Canceled Up Smash or DACUS from Brawl). These moves are generally designed to give Snake space so that he can begin zoning again. Though Snake deals good damage with single hits, he is not capable of many combos apart from using his Up Throw, so it benefits him to use his zoning and high survivability to outlast the competition. Though Snake was at the top of the game in SSBB, he ranked 44th (D tier) in SSBC. The faster movement speeds of most characters (but not necesarily Snake) and the overall more aggressive nature of Crusade make it harder for Snake to play lame. Snake also has a harder time up-close due to the nerfs to his normal moves. In order ot win, Snake must be played more conservatively and carefully than in Brawl, making him a choice for experts and loyalists only due to his high difficulty. Solid Snake's Normal Moves Combo *Snake does two quick jabs, then a spin kick. Side Tilt *Snake attacks with his knee, which can be followed up by an overhead stike by pressing A a second time. Up Tilt *Snake does a handstand, allowing him to attack with his legs upward. Down Tilt *Snake does a low sweep with his legs. Dash Attack *Snake leaps forwards, then rolls when he lands. Side Smash *Snake fires a large cannon downward. Up Smash *Snake brings out a mortar launcher in front that can do damage, then fires a rocket upwards that eventually falls. Charging this attack increases the height reached by the rocket. Down Smash *Snake buries a mine that eventually explode if not touched, or explodes when an enemy touches it. Neutral Air *Snake does a four-part kick combination. Forward Air *Snake swings his leg downward in the air. When sweetspotted (at far range), it spikes enemies. Up Air *Snake flips around and kicks, extending his legs straight upwards as if doing a handstand. Back Air *Snake lies flat and delivers a kick to the rear with his legs. Down Air *Snake rapidly kicks below for a four-hit attack. Forward Throw *Snake throws the enemy forward. Up Throw *Snake jumps and performs a suplex. Back Throw *Snake throws the enemy behind. Down Throw *Snake puts the enemy to sleep and places them on the ground. Ledge Attack *Snake sneaks up the ledge and kicks. Solid Snake's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Metal Gear (1987) *Metal Gear Solid (1998) *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Hard Hitter Category:Almost Completed